waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
'Appearance' Calling Zephyr beautiful would be a dramatic understatement. He is the type of gorgeous that puts photoshopped models to shame. With a total of 6 Appeal, he has transcended standard definitions of beauty. He is six foot one, with a statuesque physique. He has dark brown hair that never really seems to be out of place, but is generally in a windswept fashion. Wolf ears poke out of his ear, colored with the blue-white hue of electricity. His torso is laced with blue veins, giving the impression that his blood is made of electricity. The blue streaks are clustered near his heart, and slowly diffuse out across his chest, and trail out in sweeping arcs along his arms. He has an overly large wolf tail, with the same lightning coloration as his ears. The tail seems to be surprisingly dextrous. 'Background' 'Fae' Zephyr was a Raiju born in the wastes of Tir Na Nog. He when he was sixteen, another Raiju (whom he has told people was his uncle) bet him that he wouldn't be able to chase a thunderstorm across the Endless sea. Zephyr being competitive and naive, took the bet. He chased the storm across the endless ocean in his pure lightning form. Eventually he landed in Deimos Oneroi where he wandered lost for some time. Eventually he met a Cambion named Acheron who took him under his wing and allowed him to travel with him. Zephyr spent the next years learning more about Fae structure and lives. When Acheron fatebound they spent years looking for a suitable partner for Zephyr. They were able to stay together with the use of a Hyperborean amber cloak. However, Zephyr was tricked by a dokklefar mishapen who destroyed his cloak. Desperate and lost, he eventually found Thomas Thane, who was surrounded by Dokklefar after they'd killed his family. Zephyr offered to help him fight the dokklefar if Thomas agreed to fatebind. 'Mortal' Thomas Thane grew into a hard life. The only son born to a legacy of Hell-Divers, the scope of which he wouldn't discover until after they were gone, he was trained to be the next generation. As a young child, he was told fantastical stories of a place beneath the earth where monsters lived. Unlike your normal fairy-tales that are told to children, with happy endings and great heroes, he was told stories of hunters diving down to stop these monsters. He was enrolled at a private school in Golden Wood Heights at the age of four, where he would eventually graduate. His father heavily encouraged him to become an athlete at his school from a very young age. During his first years at school he had a normal life. He went to school, and played on a soccer team until he was ten. One night his father came home from a 'business' trip early. The Hell-dive that his father had went on had gone south and the troupe had sustained casualties. It was that night, when his father came home covered in blood that Thomas learned the stories he'd been told as a child were real. That his family were the hunters going down to stop the monsters. From that night on Thomas' father started his actual training to become a Hell-diver. He was moved from soccer to track and field, so that he could learn to throw Javelins. He was given reading material about the Labyrinth to study in addition to his school work. He learned the most rudimentary forms of first aid, so that he would be able to stop someone from dying if a mission went south. The next five years went like this, a crucible to prepare him for the actual darkness beneath. When he was Fifteen years old, Thomas stepped into the Labyrinth for the first time - an exploration mission to chart new areas and pathways to dive to. Like most trips into the Labyrinth, it did not go well and they were assaulted by Dokklefar. At a time when most teens were deciding what classes they would take next semester, Thomas was killing Dokklefar. However, Thomas never possessed the hunger for the hunt that his father had. In-fact as he dove more, it became apparent that not all of the monsters, were actually monsters. This realization culminated two years later in an assault on a Blood court village. Following the lead of a Dokklefar that had been killing mortals, they had dove in search of its lair. What they found instead was a small village in the outskirts of Urusiliim territory. Instead of bypassing the village, his father launched an attack with the other hunters nearby. The village fought back, and delayed long enough for a contingent of Blood-Court warriors to arrive. After a long and bloody retreat back to the surface, the Dokklefar caught up to the ragged band of Divers. Before they could attack Thomas pleaded for an end to the violence, and prevented further bloodshed with a zone of peace that none were willing to break. This cry of peace would have echos that haunt Thomas to this day. A short month after this expedition - Thomas and his parents were raided by the same warriors while on a camping trip in the Osegeo State Park. His father and mother were killed in the assault, as he fled. It was here that Zephyr met him, and offered to help him fight if they would fatebind. Thomas accepted... 'Fatebound' Zephyr the new fatebound, got beat to death almost immediately by the dokklefar that had killed his parents. He would have died as they drug him back towards the Labyrinth if the enforcer of the local Frost Court hadn't saved him, thinking him a fatebound of the city. He met up with Acheron at the Waypoint in the coming weeks, and would be drawn immediately into the conflicts that plague the city. He fought in the battle against the Milesians in the harbor, eventually saving Pearl's life, but failing to save Bujins. In the weeks that followed he helped various fatebound accomplish their personal goals, before getting drawn into the rising dokklefar conflict driven by the Red Flame. This conflict became person on a trip to Urusilim where the entirety of his extended network of friends were murdered and strung up for him to see on the road. It was on this same trip that he was 'given' the gun of his ancestors, a legendary item with a hatred of dokklefar. It was on a second trip to Urusilim weeks later that Zephyr's nightmares begun. Something that happened on that trip, be it the void monsters or something else, haunted the Raiju's dreams trapping him in nightmares that he couldn't seem to shake off. It certainly didn't help that he had a fight with Luka about something shortly after returning. A short time later, it would complicate further when the Red Flame appeared as a driving conflict in his life. He got his first shot at killing the Red Flame, when the Flame was trying to complete a Ritual that would have helped raise his power and spread the Fenrir Darkening. As a byproduct it would have also Darkened Luka. When the Red Flame escaped, Zephyr had an uneventful few weeks, eventually going on a vacation to a music festival with Luka. The week of the music festival would be the best week that Zephyr has had in his life so far. It must have been some form of hubris to think that life would always be that good, for as soon as they got back, everything went wrong. The Friday they returned, Zephyr was part of a party along with Luka, Chiaru, Monte, and Alastar who would end the Red Flame. This event, which should have been an uplifting victory laid Zephyr low. Chiaru, Luka's revenant best friend, completed her revenge and faded from the world. Luka left KGC to help administer her funeral which left a critically wounded Zephyr alone. Some poorly timed pictures from Luka and a tabloid later had Zephyr in a defeated state. His nightmares took on new levels as he was left alone to try and fight his demons...a fight he didn't win. The following week would would serve to push him closer to the edge as so shortly after the Red Flame was defeated, Ekur-Zakir rolled into town with a series of taunting attacks. One of these left Luka critically wounded. If not for the help of Nur-Shamesh she would have been out of commission for a month. Even so Zephyr spent the majority of his time ensuring her healing went well. It was during this time that he moved out of his room in the Waypoint and into a sidhe with Luka. 'Connections' Judas (Deceased) - Zephyr was known to be friends with the Majordomo of the Unseelie. She was his primary source of information on ongoing events. 'Opinions' 'People' Acheron - Zephyr's longest standing friend, and mentor in life. He helped the Raiju when he was lost and wandering the dreamscape hopelessly lost and alone. They've been travelling together for years, remaining great friends even if all Acheron does is study. Alastar Connell - During Zephyr's brief stint in the Black Band, Alastar was the other member. He's a bit too stuffy and full of himself for Zephyr's taste. However he's good with a gun and nice to have on a mission, even if he does tell you to reload inbetween fights. Judas (Deceased)- One of Zephyr's first friends in this city, having really met for the first time during Imbolc visions. He gave her a bunch of shit originally about having claimed to eaten people. That banter set the tone of their friendship, with jokes and sarcasm being the primary form of communication. That being said he'd have her back if she'd needed it, and he always thought she'd have his. Luka - Possibly the most controversial of Zephyr's acquaintances, Zephyr catches a lot of shit for spending so much time with the Kitsune. People seem to think that he is just getting strung along by the Pop-star, or just another one of her Friends with Benefits, but there is more to it if people look close. Luka is the source of Zephyrs best dreams and worst nightmares...and he loves the roller-coaster ride it entails. Monte Chaplinn - One of the greatest warriors that Zephyr has ever met. He'd always loved hearing the tales of the Redcrosse Lord as a child in Tir Na Nog, the chance to meet him is amazing...even if he's not quite like the stories had made him out to be. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: Honor is different for a lot of people, and that's okay. But I think that Honor is really just about doing what you believe is right, no matter what. * Love: Love is something that is like a dream to me. It should be protected at all costs. * Beauty: Beauty can mean so many things: a kiss, the night sky, the sun rise. Its something more people should appreciate. Unseelie * Power: Power is the ability to protect what you care about. * Passion: Passion is a drive for, and a byproduct of, Love. * Change: Everything changes, and it's not always a bad thing. 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: 'All in *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Seelie Category:Active PC Category:Fury Category:Character